Memorias de papel
by Coraline T
Summary: Situaciones perdidas en la vida de diferentes personajes, recuerdos escondidos que regresan después de largo tiempo. Serie de one-shots para el reto de los mini-fics del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje de diciembre: Effie Trinket.
1. Celebraciones

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa del reto de los mini - fics de mayo del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Katniss Everdeen.**

* * *

 _Memorias de papel_

1\. Celebraciones

Me despierta un leve zarandeo en el hombro, ligero como una pluma, pero insistente. Suspiro e intento seguir durmiendo, pero la voz de papá me llega en un susurro amortiguado, como si estuviera hablándome desde muy lejos.

— Despierta pequeña Kat — Susurra como una canción. — Tenemos un día largo por delante.

Me levanto de un salto, porque sé lo que un día largo significa. Va a llevarme al bosque de nuevo. Apenas hemos ido un par de veces, ya que a mamá no le gusta mucho. Sin embargo es un lugar maravilloso, lleno de colores, a diferencia de nuestro distrito, en donde todo es gris o negro como el carbón. Papá se ríe ligeramente mientras corro de un lado a otro buscando mis botas. Me hace señas de que no haga mucho ruido, ya que mamá y Prim podrían despertarse.

Hoy es un día especial. Bueno, probablemente no sea especial para el mundo, pero para mí sí lo es. Cumplo 8 años, y papá prometió que me llevaría a un lugar al que nunca habíamos ido como regalo de cumpleaños. La única condición es que mamá no se entere, porque no le agradaría demasiado.

— Feliz cumpleaños Kat. — Me dice papá cuando me abraza antes de emprender el camino. Noto que su mirada se entristece un poco, pero inmediatamente vuelve a sonreír y empezamos a caminar.

Primero cruza él la valla, tras comprobar que como siempre no está electrificada. Luego se agacha y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a pasar. Es un poco complicado, pero como soy tan chiquita no tengo muchos problemas. Sería genial quedarme de este tamaño para poder pasar fácilmente siempre.

Tomamos nuestros arcos (el mío parece un juguete en comparación con el de papá) y comenzamos a caminar. El primer tramo lo hacemos en silencio, así papá puede cazar algunos conejos y ardillas, pero cuando considera que ya tiene presas suficientes empieza a cantar, haciendo que los sinsajos guarden silencio.

Me sonríe cuando empiezo a cantar también. Juntos somos un dueto incomparable, aunque es su voz la que crea la magia en este lugar. Al cabo de un rato los sinsajos se nos unen, y el bosque se convierte en un lugar de cuentos de hadas, de esos que mamá suele contarle a Prim.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Le pregunto al ver que nos salimos del sendero principal y empezamos a adentrarnos a un lugar que desconozco.

— Es una sorpresa. Vamos, todavía nos falta camino por recorrer.

Acepto gustosa su mano y lo acompaño mientras canta la canción del valle, ansiosa por llegar al lugar prometido.

.

Dos horas después y todavía no hemos llegado. Frunzo el ceño, molesta, y dejo de cantar. Papá me mira con una sonrisa divertida, pero no dice nada. Sigue cantando junto a los sinsajos, como si nada pasara. Quisiera decirle que volvamos, que no voy a poder pasar mi cumpleaños con la pequeña Prim. Pero no lo hago, porque en el fondo siento curiosidad por ver hacia donde me lleva.

— Ya falta poco. — Me promete. — Si volvemos ahora se perderá la magia.

Asiento e intento tragarme mi mal humor durante la siguiente media hora. Podría estar en casa jugando a las muñecas con Prim, que siempre me busca para jugar. Es tan pequeña y frágil que a veces temo que se rompa, que alguien la destruya. Luego me recuerdo que yo estoy para protegerla, ya que soy su hermana mayor. Eso dijo papá alguna vez.

— Cierra los ojos. — Me pide luego de un rato. — Yo te guiaré, no te preocupes.

Hago lo que él me indica y me dejo llevar tomada de su mano. Trato de descubrir dónde estamos, pero los sonidos son muy parecidos a los de todo el bosque. Sin embargo hay algo diferente, un sonido como de… ¿agua?

— Ya puedes mirar Kat. — Me dice papá. — Feliz cumpleaños.

Lanzo un gritito y salgo corriendo hasta la orilla del lago. El agua es casi transparente, y no se ve demasiado profundo. ¡Nunca había visto nada parecido! Meto las manos en el agua y compruebo que, aunque está fría, podríamos meternos.

Nos pasamos el día entre juegos y risas. Papá me enseña a nadar y, aunque el agua no es muy profunda, es muy divertido. También pescamos y yo lo ayudo a desenterrar saetas, la planta que me dio mi nombre. Me muestra un montón de plantas, y yo lo ayudo a recolectar.

Por la tarde cuando regresamos descubro que mamá ha comprado cuatro galletas en la panadería, para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Me voy a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, con la pequeña Prim abrazada a mí.

Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños, pienso.

.

— ¡Mamá, despierta!

Siento un peso extra encima y cuando abro los ojos descubro a mis dos hijos encima de mí. Me abrazan, me llenan de besos y luego empiezan a cantar el feliz cumpleaños. Desvío la mirada, para evitar que vean una lágrima de emoción cayendo por mi mejilla y descubro a Peeta en la puerta de la habitación, con una gran bandeja de desayuno en las manos.

Me sonríe con dulzura, aun después de tantos años y, aunque sabe que odio mi cumpleaños, insta a los niños a que busquen mis regalos.

— No tenías que hacerlo. — Le digo juntando nuestras frentes cuando se sienta a mi lado, en la cama.

— Queríamos hacerlo. — Replica y me besa, haciendo que sienta mariposas aun después de tanto tiempo.

Nos interrumpen los niños, trayendo dos paquetes y un dibujo que ambos hicieron de nosotros cuatro, en el lago. El mismo lago que mi padre me enseñó años atrás, en otro cumpleaños. Contengo las lágrimas de emoción y me dejo abrazar por mi familia que, pese a todo lo sucedido, siempre va a estar aquí.

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños atrasado para Katniss! :D**


	2. Desesperanza

**Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto de los mini-fics de mayo del foro El Diente de León. Personaje: Katniss Everdeen.**

* * *

2\. Desesperanza

Al salir el sol abre los ojos. Los vuelve a cerrar, lastimada por la intensidad con que brilla el astro rey. No estaba durmiendo, hace días que no puede hacerlo, pero debe mantener las apariencias. Cada movimiento requiere un esfuerzo extra, porque su cuerpo no parece dispuesto a colaborar para que ella se levante de la cama.

Sin embargo lo hace, por Prim.

No la despierta, a sabiendas de que se ha dormido muy tarde. Su mente recuerda con claridad el sonido del estómago de su pequeña hermana durante la noche, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Su mente recuerda con claridad sus labios cuarteados por el frío, su cuerpo escuálido por la falta de alimento.

Están muriendo lentamente. Katniss lo sabe perfectamente, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. El dinero que les dieron tras la muerte de su padre se terminó hace semanas, gastaron lo último en comida, que también se terminó rápidamente.

Desde entonces no han comido nada sólido, se alimentaron de algunas raíces y hierbas que Katniss encontró en el fondo del armario. Sin embargo las raíces hacen que les duela el estómago al momento, ya que son difíciles de digerir y luego dejan una sensación de hambre mayor, debido al esfuerzo que hace su cuerpo por asimilarlas.

No importa, se dice a sí misma con amargura. Esas también se terminaron. Ya perdió la cuenta del tiempo que lleva sin digerir algo sólido, aunque su estómago parece querer recordárselo en cada momento. El dolor es persistente, sigue allí, latente. Mientras tanto sus fuerzas disminuyen hora tras hora y su voluntad franquea, mientras ve a su pequeña hermana desfallecer a causa del hambre.

Su madre mientras tanto abraza la posibilidad de la muerte con casi satisfacción. No puede dejar de verla, día tras día, sentada en la misma posición, con la misma expresión en el rostro. Prim le dice que tiene hambre, le suplica, llora y al final del día la deja estar, porque sabe que nuevamente sus súplicas no sirvieron para nada. Katniss le grita, la zarandea, pero nunca consigue hacer que se mueva. En el fondo sabe que la mujer está esperando a que la muerte venga por ella también, para poder reunirse con su padre.

Ella no quiere rendirse. No es lo que su padre hubiese querido. Además no está en sus planes dejar morir a Prim, que es lo más valioso que tiene. Pero el tiempo y el hambre les están pasando factura, y lentamente las esperanzas se van agotando.

Sale de la casa derrotada, pensando qué puede hacer. Aunque el cielo está despejado hace frío, y a lo lejos vislumbra nubes grises. Una tormenta se avecina. Es lo único que les faltaba.

Las horas pasan lentas, tortuosas, mientras su cuerpo se empeña en recordarle que no puede darle lo que necesita. Se aleja de la casa y termina sentada en un patio ajeno, mientras trata de no pensar en su familia. No quiere ver a Prim escuálida, ojerosa y con hambre, tal y como la ha estado viendo todos estos días. No quiere ver a su madre sentada en una silla pereciendo lentamente, casi con una sonrisa en el rostro de satisfacción. La odia. Ella debería evitar que esto les pasara.

La gente pasa y la mira, pero nadie se acerca a ayudarla. En el distrito doce y más concretamente, en La Veta, es normal que la gente muera de hambre. Nadie está exento, todos saben que en cualquier momento puede ser su turno. Esta vez parece que es el turno de las Everdeen, la suerte no está de su lado.

Se da ánimos a sí misma. Si aguanta un poco más, si aguanta hasta el ocho de mayo podrá apuntarse para las teselas y recibirán una ración de cereal. Podrán vivir mientras ella tenga más papeletas en la urna de la cosecha. Sólo tienen que resistir un poco más, unas semanas más.

¿A quién engañas Katniss?

Regresa a su casa horas después, cuando el sol ha empezado a esconderse. Tanto Prim como ella han dejado de ir a la escuela hace unos pocos días, apenas tienen fuerzas para moverse, mucho menos para pensar. Además no quiere que sus compañeros las vean así, rendidas. Están muriendo lentamente, al menos van a hacerlo en su casa, lejos de la vista de los curiosos.

— Katniss. — Susurra Prim al verla. Esboza una sonrisa que se ve triste, con sus labios partidos y la piel de las mejillas colgando. Katniss siente deseos de llorar al verla. — Encontré esta ropa, quizás podrías venderla.

Se acerca a ella lentamente, con pasos temblorosos. Al dolor de estómago se suma un dolor agudo en el pecho, que amenaza con no dejarla respirar. Aun así se esfuerza por componer una sonrisa para su hermana pequeña, que la guía de la mano hasta la cocina, donde hay unas tazas con té y hojas de menta. Toman el té, que realmente no sabe a nada más que a amargura y desazón, y luego Prim le tiende un pequeño montón de prendas de bebé.

Las reconoce. Primero pertenecieron a ella y luego a Prim. Están descoloridas y sumamente desgastadas, y duda que alguien las quiera, pero de todas formas le agradece a su hermana con una sonrisa y le promete intentar venderlas mañana.

Se van a dormir juntas, dejando a su madre en la mecedora, en la misma posición en que se encontraba en la mañana.

Al día siguiente la tormenta que se avecinaba finalmente llega, pero Katniss de todas formas sale al pueblo con la esperanza de vender la ropa y conseguir algo de comida.

No lo sabe, pero quizás la suerte esté de su lado ese día.

* * *

 **Hola! Antes que nada gracias por los reviews :)**

 **Este capítulo lo escribí pensando en un día antes de que Peeta le arroje el pan a Katniss. En total son 949 palabras (que difícil es escribir sin pasarse del límite de mil ._.)**

 **Espero que les guste :)**

 **Ah, y dejo el link del foro para tina que lo preguntó en un review: forum/El-diente-de-le%C3%B3n/161463/**

 **Nuevamente gracias por los reviews :) No creo escribir otro oneshot hasta junio con un nuevo personaje, pero quién sabe...**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Encierro

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto de los minifics del foro El Diente de León. Personaje del mes de junio: Haymitch Abernathy.**

* * *

3\. Encierro

"Haymitch Abernathy"

La gente se mantiene quieta, aunque a lo lejos alcanzo a oír unos sollozos. Seguramente sea la mujer de la tienda de golosinas, que tiene una hija que ha sido cosechada hoy. Igual que yo.

Tardo unos segundos que me parecen eternos en darme cuenta que para salir de esta no debo flanquear y empezar a caminar hacia el escenario, donde ya están ubicados los tres tributos restantes del Distrito Doce. Cuatro por distrito. Cuarenta y ocho jugadores. Menuda suerte la mía.

Nos obligan a permanecer quietos, erguidos, durante el himno, para que la multitud pueda observarnos bien. Somos los tributos del Distrito Doce, lo que significa que todo Panem supone que vamos a ser cadáveres en cajas de madera muy pronto. No los culpo. Llevamos cincuenta años de Juegos del Hambre y sólo una vencedora que está mal de la cabeza para ser nuestra mentora. Intento no pensar nuevamente lo de las cajas, para no terminar vomitando en medio del escenario.

La ceremonia finaliza y sin más preámbulos nos llevan al edificio de justicia. Me dejan solo en una sala elegante pero polvorienta por varios minutos. Afuera escucho gritos, pero no alcanzo a distinguir qué dicen. En realidad no importa demasiado, pero me siento como un cerdo yendo al matadero, así que cualquier cosa que me distraiga es bienvenida. A los diez minutos llegan mamá y Bran.

Dejo que ambos me abracen, pero ninguno llora. Mamá se ve desolada, aunque pretendo no notarlo. Los años parecen habérsele venido encima de golpe. Se suponía que en unos meses yo entraría a trabajar en las minas; ahora el destino de nuestra pequeña familia es totalmente incierto. Ella seguirá trabajando en la casa del alcalde, ¿pero quién cuidará de Bran sin mí?

Bran tampoco llora, aunque noto sus ojos brillantes, y los espasmos que recorren su pequeño cuerpo. Solamente tiene ocho años, pero entiende hacia donde voy y lo que es probable que pase. Es un pequeño hombrecito, o al menos quiere pretender serlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que los agentes llegan a sacarlos. No es hasta que los veo cruzando la puerta que pienso en decirles algo, adiós quizás, ya que podrían ser mis últimas palabras para ellos. No importa mi determinación a seguir vivo, podría no lograrlo. Debería decirle a mamá que siga siendo fuerte, que cuide de Bran igual que cuidó de mí en su momento. Debería decirle a Bran que se permita ser un niño hasta los doce aunque sea, que no sea tan serio. No lo hago. Quizás pueda hacerlo si vuelvo, me consuelo a mí mismo.

Pasan varios minutos más sin visitas. Sonrío con una mezcla de ironía y tristeza, y cuando un pensamiento cruza velozmente por mi mente me asomo a la única ventana, cubierta por barrotes de hierro, de la habitación. Allí abajo, recostada contra la pared mirando el cielo se encuentra Nayla.

— ¿No pensabas despedirte, preciosa? — Me burlo.

No se gira a mirarme, contempla el cielo repleto de nubes como si fuera infinitamente interesante, como si no existiera nada más. Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella. Es una chica dura, luchadora. No es de las que mirarían a alguien con lástima o compasión, incluso a sabiendas de que puede morir pronto.

— No pensaba hacerlo. — Musita un rato después, mientras con la mano derecha se riza el cabello. — Si lo hago quizás pienses que me estoy despidiendo definitivamente y que por eso no tienes motivos para regresar.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? — Le pregunto algo divertido por su contestación inusual, aunque ninguno de los dos puede ignorar el hecho de que nos estamos despidiendo de verdad. No de la forma convencional, pero lo estamos haciendo.

— Es un buen lugar para ver el cielo. — Responde con simpleza. — ¿Se ve igual de bien desde la jaula?

— Quizás. Incluso dentro de la jaula puedo ver un precioso pajarito apostado por allí, mirando el cielo…

Suelta una risa ligera, justo lo que menos deseaba escuchar. Escucharla reír es una de las cosas que más me agradan en el mundo, y en este momento duele. Saber que podría no volver a escucharla reír, quejarse, parlotear sin cesar es infinitamente doloroso. Cierro los ojos, concentrado en el sonido, intentando grabarlo en mi memoria para siempre. Cuando los abro ella tiene su mirada gris clavada en mí, y un deje de súplica en sus ojos.

— Bien. — Se despereza sin dejar de mirarme. — ¿Vas a regresar verdad?

No puedo mentirle, así que respondo con sinceridad.

— Lo intentaré pero no…

— Es suficiente. — Me interrumpe. — Nos vemos en algunas semanas Haym.

Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar en dirección a La Veta, el lugar donde ambos pertenecemos. Mañana tendrá que ir a la escuela, y fingir que todo sigue igual. Observo como el viento mece su largo cabello castaño, pensando con nostalgia en las veces en que enterré mis dedos en él. No le he prometido nada, pero se siente como si así fuera.

— Nos vemos, preciosa. — Susurro con tristeza mientras la veo alejarse desde mi jaula. No siento que vaya a poder salir pronto de ella.

* * *

 **Hola! Acá con el relato de la cosecha esta vez de Haymitch. Se siente raro escribir sobre él, de hecho empecé un relato y no lo pude terminar porque siento que no comprendo del todo su personalidad. Imaginarlo de joven fue un poco más fácil, sobre todo imaginar a su chica. No creo que fueran una pareja convencional y eso es lo que quise reflejar en este escrito :) Espero les guste.**

 **Si las musas me dejan quizás escriba otro sobre él antes de que termine el mes...**

 **Saludos!**


	4. Olvido

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto de los mini fics del foro El Diente de León. Personaje del mes de junio: Haymitch Abernathy.**

* * *

4\. Olvido

Algunas gotas del líquido color ámbar se escurren por su barbilla, y van a parar al pantalón del costoso traje que le han obligado a llevar. No se ha molestado en quitárselo; había cosas más urgentes. Como terminar aquella botella que parecía estar llamándolo desde hace horas atrás, invitándolo a sumergirse en ella, o más bien a sumergir cada gota de ella en su organismo.

El tren avanza más rápido de lo que le gustaría, pero después de algunos vasos de whiskey eso deja de molestarle. Los paisajes que ya se veían borrosos a causa de la velocidad del tren ahora se ven peor, apenas una mancha verde que Haymitch Abernathy no alcanza a distinguir, y a la que no puede darle forma. Tampoco es como si le interesara mucho; todos los años hace el mismo recorrido. Nada cambia en Panem, salvo las modas del Capitolio.

Sigue bebiendo. Un vaso tras otro, hasta vaciar una botella. Luego abre otra, con dedos temblorosos, sintiendo como la habitación y sus muebles se mueven de un lado a otro. Escucha la voz de la mujer horrible del Capitolio llamándolo a cenar, pero su voz suena lejana, como el eco de un pájaro chillón. Se dice a sí mismo que le falta beber si todavía puede escucharla.

Mientras tanto la noche cae. Se tambalea hasta un tablero y apaga las luces, luego se deja caer en el suelo con su preciada botella en la mano. A medida que el alcohol ingresa por completo a su sistema se empieza a sentir mejor, como si fuera otra persona. Ya no es Haymitch Abernathy, vencedor de los quincuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, ni mentor de dos críos cada año, destinados a morir.

En realidad no sabe quién es. El alcohol nubla todos sus sentidos y eso es bueno, porque hace que los monstruos que lo persiguen todas las noches parezcan menos reales. Los aleja, o quizás lo aleje a él de los monstruos. A veces podría jurar que ve como estos persiguen a Haymitch, mientras él permanece sentado alejado, observando todo desde la distancia. Probablemente sea la mejor parte, porque no lo persiguen a él.

Ya no se acuerda de los dos niños que van en algún vagón del tren, en simples ataúdes de madera, como una especie de regalo siniestro para sus familias. Él tenía trece años, ella diecisiete. Ambos eran de La Veta. Ambos murieron segundos después de que sonara el gong.

Lo dejan emborracharse hasta decir basta, pero no se salva de ver a las familias de los tributos cuando llega el tren. No importa cuánto alcohol haya ingerido, siempre está lo suficientemente lúcido para ver las miradas de resentimiento en los ojos de los familiares que nunca volverán a ver a sus hijos. Siempre lo suficientemente lúcido para ver sus miradas acusadoras, sus rostros abnegados en dolor. Siempre lo suficientemente lúcido para sentir sus miradas clavadas en él, para escuchar los reproches que nunca se atreven a decir.

 _Por tu culpa._

Es lo que nadie dice. Es lo que todos piensan.

.

Despierta tirado en el sofá de su casa, aunque ciertamente no sabe cómo llegó allí. Le toma unos segundos salir de su pesadilla, donde todos los chiquillos que han muerto hasta ahora lo atacaban con un cuchillo, igual que la chica del uno en sus juegos. Cada cuchillada dolía como el infierno, pero nunca moría. Por más que lo deseara fervientemente nunca lo hacía. Un juego macabro sin final. Justo como su vida.

Se incorpora bruscamente y patea algunas botellas en el camino hasta la despensa. Probablemente la casa estuviera limpia cuando llegó, pero como no recuerda a qué hora fue eso no puede dar fe de ello. Cada vez que despierta encuentra la casa hecha un desastre, tal y como él mismo. No le agrada, pero hay cosas más importantes, como llegar a la maldita despensa y sacar tantas botellas como le quepan en los brazos, así no tiene que moverse después. Duda que pueda hacerlo de todas formas.

El olvido lo recibe con los brazos abiertos después de la segunda o tercer botella. ¡Qué fácil, qué agradable sería poder perderse en su manto para siempre! Ríen a carcajadas juntos de algún estúpido chiste, mientras el mundo se prende fuego a su alrededor. Son los monstruos de Haymitch Abernathy seguramente, pero no es problema de ellos. Ellos solamente ríen, ambos presas del éxtasis del momento.

Así pasan los años. Han pasado uno, dos, diez, veinticuatro años. Su amigo el olvido lo recibe con los brazos abiertos cada vez que logra llegar a él, siempre acompañado de sus preciosas botellas.

Así la vida es más fácil, más llevadera.

Así es hasta que llegan ellos, dispuestos a luchar para que el olvido, o la muerte, como prefieran llamarla, no se los lleve.

* * *

 **¿Todavía es junio? Llegué con lo justo xD Esta es la historia que había empezado y no pude terminar. Finalmente las musas (o lo que sea) me dejaron terminarla y salió algo completamente diferente a lo que había pensado.**

 **Acá hay un Haymitch curtido por el paso de los años, por todo lo que vivió.**

 **Espero les guste. Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

 **Ahora sí, hasta julio!**


	5. Nudos

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto de los mini fics del foro El Diente de León. Personaje del mes de julio: Finnick Odair.**

* * *

5\. Nudos

Conocí a Annie Cresta mucho antes que fuera una chica loca, mucho antes de que Los Juegos del Hambre me convirtieran en alguien famoso y deseable y, por lo tanto, en un objeto vendible al mejor postor para pasar una noche.

En realidad nos conocimos gracias a nuestros padres, que trabajaban en el mismo barco pesquero. No recuerdo qué edad tenía, probablemente unos diez años, o quizás menos. Sí estoy seguro que fue antes de ser elegible en la cosecha. Era un chico sin más preocupaciones que encontrar un modo interesante de pasar el día.

Fue un sábado. Como no tenía clases logré convencer a mamá de que me dejara acompañar a papá en el barco, después de todo no iba a ser un viaje largo. Mamá al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero no encontró ninguna buena excusa para no permitirme ir. A papá en realidad le daba lo mismo siempre y cuando me quedara a la vista, en un costado de la cubierta, sin interferir con su trabajo. Según él todavía era demasiado pequeño para enseñarme a pescar.

Apenas dormí el día anterior; estaba demasiado emocionado. Sería la primera vez que papá me permitiría acompañarlo en un viaje largo. Solamente me dejaba subir ocasionalmente cuando el barco ya había atracado en el muelle, cuando él no tenía trabajo qué hacer. Yo siempre protestaba y me quejaba; lo que más deseaba era acompañarlo algún día mientras recorría el mar.

Y allí estaba yo… Sentado en la cubierta… En medio del mar…

Completamente aburrido.

Papá se encontraba junto a otros hombres preparando la red que usarían para pescar. Tenían que tenerla lista para arrojarla al mar en el momento preciso. A papá no le agradaba mucho pescar con la red, pero sin duda ésta era mucho más eficaz que una simple caña. Ni usando miles de cañas lograrían abastecer al Capitolio; las redes eran mucho mejores.

Dudé un poco, pero finalmente terminé escabulléndome de la cubierta para recorrer los camarotes. No había mucho que recorrer, ya que el barco era pequeño y prácticamente no tenía tripulación. Había algunos cerrados con llave, y otros que simplemente eran bodegas repletas de pescado. Ni siquiera consideré entrar en alguno; el aroma me repelía.

Sí entré a la última bodega que encontré, que solamente tenía algunos cajones de madera, y en la que únicamente se sentía el aroma a salitre al que ya estaba tan acostumbrado. Caminé entre los cajones intentando husmear su contenido, pero casi todos estaban cerrados. Los que no lo estaban tenían cuerdas y demás utilería. Nada con lo que yo pudiera divertirme un rato.

Fue entonces que la vi por primera vez, sentada en un rincón sin prestar atención a nada, jugando con un trozo de cuerda entre sus pequeños dedos. Era una niña pequeña, quizás tendría cuatro o cinco años. Su cabello rojo era tan largo que al estar sentada casi llegaba a tocar el suelo. Me recordó a un cuento que solía contarme mamá cuando era más pequeño. Creo que se llamaba La Sirenita, o algo así…

— Oye ¿qué haces? — Me acerqué a ella más motivado por el aburrimiento que por la curiosidad. La niña se asustó y se paró alarmada. Comprobé que su cabello llegaba a su cintura y que terminaba en ondas, como las olas del mar. — ¡No te vayas! ¡No te haré nada! Sólo quiero saber qué haces. Estoy aburrido…

Pareció pensárselo por un rato, pero finalmente volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar. La imité y me senté frente a ella, aunque a una distancia prudente para no molestarla. Lo que menos quería era que llorara. Si mi padre me encontraba en otro lugar que no fuera la cubierta, y encima haciendo llorar a una niña pequeña no me dejaría acompañarlo nunca más.

Sin decir una palabra me tendió el trozo de cuerda que tenía en sus manos hasta hace un momento, y comprobé que había realizado un nudo, de aspecto complicado. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Varias veces le había pedido a papá que me enseñara a hacer nudos, pero generalmente no me salían bien. Apenas sabía hacer unos sencillos.

Lo observé de todos los ángulos, sorprendido por la precisión. Lo reconocía. Era el mismo nudo que había pasado días enteros practicando para luego rendirme, porque siempre que lograba hacerlo se desarmaba.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Le pregunté, esta vez con genuina curiosidad.

— Annie. — Me contestó en voz baja, agachando la cabeza. Era una niña muy tímida.

— Yo soy Finnick. Oye Annie, ¿crees poder enseñarme a hacer ese nudo?

No dijo nada, pero se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia uno de los cajones, para luego empezar a rebuscar en su interior hasta sacar un trozo de cuerda similar al suyo. Luego se sentó a mi lado. Al parecer había olvidado su renuencia inicial, o simplemente quizás ya me había ganado su confianza.

Con toda la paciencia que podía tener una niña de cinco años me enseñó a hacer el nudo. No habló más que para corregirme cuando me equivocaba, lo que terminaba sonando gracioso, quizás porque era demasiado pequeña.

Un par de horas después había logrado hacer el nudo. Me enseñó otros también. Yo no comprendía cómo lo hacía; como sus manos tan pequeñas iban de un lado a otro sobre la cuerda hasta lograr resultados que yo no había podido lograr con semanas de práctica.

Nuestros padres nos encontraron al caer la tarde, rodeados de cuerdas trenzadas, concentrados en nuestra tarea. No nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero el barco había regresado al muelle, y era hora de ir a casa. Sorprendentemente mi padre no se enojó conmigo, seguramente porque permanecí tranquilo sin causarle molestias.

Me despedí de Annie y no volví a verla hasta que fue cosechada, cuando caminó hacia el escenario con pasos temblorosos y un pequeño trozo de cuerda en las manos.

Hoy espero a que la traigan a mí haciendo nudos, los mismos que me enseñó el día que la conocí.

* * *

 **1000 palabras. Ni una más ni una menos. Y me costó un montón no explayarme xD**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

 **Nos leemos pronto espero!**

 **Saludos!**


	6. Apariencias

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto de los mini fics del foro El Diente de León. Personaje del mes de agosto: Johanna Mason.**

* * *

6\. Apariencias

 _Es necesario. Es necesario. Es necesario._

Repito la frase en mi mente un montón de veces hasta que se graba, y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Me concentro en el recuerdo más doloroso que he podido encontrar, que resultó ser cuando Dave se lastimó el tobillo por mi culpa. Visualizo la situación con toda la claridad que soy capaz, intentando transportar mi mente a aquella época, en la que acababa de cumplir siete años y Dave tenía seis.

Mi hermano menor siempre ha sido capaz de sacar lo peor de mí, en casi todas las situaciones. Según mis padres se supone que debía protegerlo de todo, pero él siempre consideró que la mejor forma de invertir su preciado tiempo era molestándome. Hoy resulta que aquel _enano,_ como me gusta llamarlo, va a servir para algo.

Una vez que logro que salga la primera lágrima las demás llegan fácilmente. Me cercioro que mi estilista no esté cerca antes de empezar a refregarme los ojos con las manos, con la intención de que se pongan lo más rojos posibles. Si aquel idiota me viera en este momento sería capaz de matarme por arruinar las montañas de maquillaje que me han puesto. En realidad estoy segura que sería bastante gracioso. Emitiría un chillido similar al de un ganso y luego empezaría a gritar como desquiciado. Probablemente correría en círculos emitiendo gemidos de dolor. Así de idiotas son en este lugar.

Cuando mi mentor llega me aseguro de mantener la cabeza gacha para que no me vea. De todas formas no me presta mucha atención. Me aseguré de que él tampoco lo hiciera, llorando desde el momento en que fui cosechada hasta este preciso instante. Y es lo mismo que voy a seguir haciendo hasta el final.

Nos acompaña hasta la parte trasera del escenario, donde nos colocan en fila con el resto de los tributos. Como no levanto la vista en ningún momento no puedo decir cómo están vestidos, pero seguramente es algo similar a mi vestuario. Por ejemplo, yo llevo un estúpido vestido verde con botas altas marrones. Mi estilista está seguro que distrito siete es sinónimo de un árbol y, como evidentemente es fanático de ellos, nos viste siempre siguiendo la misma temática.

Mientras los primeros tributos son entrevistados yo hago acopio mental de todo lo que tengo que hacer. No dejar de llorar en ningún momento, no evitar decir cuán asustada estoy, incluso barajo la posibilidad de fingir un ataque de nervios. La gente del Capitolio es tan dramática que seguro le gustará. No voy a conseguir patrocinadores, claro está, pero estoy segura que los demás van a dejar de verme como competencia, si es que alguna vez lo hicieron después de que saqué un dos en las sesiones privadas de entrenamiento.

Finalmente Caesar Flickerman pronuncia mi nombre. Sigo con pasos temblorosos al escolta hasta terminar en el escenario. Puedo asegurar que todo Panem me está mirando, y que nadie se está llevando una buena impresión. A lo sumo les daré lástima.

— Johanna. — La voz del presentador me trae de vuelta a la realidad, y levanto la cabeza tímidamente. — ¿Te sientes bien querida?

Me permito temblar un poco antes de contestar.

— No. Tengo mucho miedo.

Puedo decir con absoluta certeza que Caesar por un momento no sabe qué responder. Está acostumbrado a lidiar con tributos asustados, pero no recuerdo a ciencia cierta que alguno haya dicho cuán asustado está. Quizás cometí un error al hacerlo… Quizás no debí ser tan directa.

— Dime Johanna. — Me dice con ternura. — ¿Crees que tu familia nos esté viendo en el siete?

— Supongo. — Respondo tímidamente. ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo no van a estar viendo si nos obligan a ello?

— ¿Y qué te gustaría decirles?

Me tomo algunos minutos para responder. Les diría miles de cosas. Les diría que no crean lo que están viendo, que todavía no me rendí. Les diría que no me consideren una persona horrible por lo que voy a hacer en los días siguientes, que no encontré otra manera de regresar. Les pediría perdón, porque ellos no me criaron para hacer lo que tengo pensado. Les diría que los amo, incluso a Dave.

Les diría que pienso hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir.

— Yo… No sé… - Tartamudeo y me largo a llorar. — Los extraño mucho.

Un zumbido indica que mis tres minutos se han esfumado entre tanto lloriqueo. La audiencia aplaude levemente, pero está más que claro que no les gusté, lo que significa que me creyeron. Y si ellos lo hicieron no hay motivos para que los demás tributos no lo hagan también.

— Bien, ella fue Johanna Mason, del distrito siete. — Anuncia Caesar tratando de llamar la atención de su audiencia. — Que la suerte esté de tu parte querida.

Salgo con pasos rápidos del escenario, como si estuviese muy asustada. Le echo una mirada al resto de los tributos, evaluando sus reacciones. Los profesionales sonríen burlonamente y se ríen entre ellos. Bien, lo logré. Los demás no importan demasiado, no creo que haya ninguno más peligroso que yo.

Apenas terminan las entrevistas me meto en uno de los ascensores para ir directo a mi piso en el centro de entrenamiento. Corro directo a mi habitación y la cierro con llave, antes de meterme en la cama bajo todos los edredones. Ignoro cuando la escolta me llama para cenar.

Lo único que hago es llorar. Lloro con todas mis fuerzas por todas las lágrimas falsas que me he visto obligada a derramar hasta ahora, y por todas las que derramaré hasta que llegue el momento oportuno. Lloro porque sé que lo que estoy haciendo es horrible, y que todos me van a odiar.

Lloro porque, a pesar de todo, sé que es lo necesario para sobrevivir.

* * *

 **965 palabras esta vez.**

 **Seguro subiré algunos más de Johanna en lo que va del mes porque realmente la adoro.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :)**


	7. Cuentos de hadas

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto de los minifics del foro El Diente de León.**

 **Personaje del mes de noviembre: Madge Undersee.**

* * *

7\. Cuentos de hadas

Su padre regresa a la casa más compungido de lo habitual. También más temprano. No es un hombre muy alegre, contrario a lo que la gente del distrito pueda pensar. A pesar de ser considerado un privilegiado la realidad es que el peso de ser el alcalde del distrito doce es muy grande, y en cierto modo se siente un poco responsable por las miserias de la población.

La encuentra tocando el piano, como siempre. Sus manos viajan veloces entre las teclas reproduciendo una melodía tranquila, triste. Su padre suspira, porque Madge suele reflejar en las canciones todos sus sentimientos, todo aquello que prefiere callar.

Cenan, más bien ella cena, en silencio. El alcalde, pese a su renuencia habitual a malgastar la comida que a ellos les sobra pero a muchos les falta, apenas picotea algo de su plato. De a ratos la mira como si quisiese decir algo y luego vuelve a mirar su plato.

Finalmente lo suelta.

Ha llegado un nuevo jefe de los agentes de la paz. Ha azotado a Gale Hawthorne.

Madge se horroriza cuando su padre le cuenta lo sucedido; su impotencia por no poder hacer algo al respecto. Ella no es amiga de Gale Hawthorne, de hecho apenas si han cruzado algunas palabras alguna vez. El muchacho, que solía venderle fresas junto a Katniss antes de que ella ganase los juegos, la desprecia, es algo obvio. También es bastante obvio que está enamorado de Katniss.

Lo que siente ella por él es harina de otro costal.

Sabe que los culpables son los cuentos de hadas que solía contarle el ama de llaves en las interminables tardes de su infancia, mientras su madre permanecía postrada en su cama intentando mitigar su dolor. Sin nada que hacer más que jugar sola a las muñecas o tocar el piano, las historias de Nyade se le antojaban lo más interesante del mundo.

Las historias de princesas encerradas en torres aguardando a que un valiente caballero las rescate siempre fueron sus favoritas.

Sin embargo, si bien ella es lo más parecido a una princesa que puede existir en el distrito doce, a pesar de que deteste poseer algunos privilegios mientras que otros no poseen nada, Gale es lo más lejano que puede haber a un valiente caballero.

Hace tiempo se resignó a que sintiera lo que ella sintiera no existía ni una más mínima posibilidad. No fue agradable, pero Madge no es tonta. Al menos no lo suficiente como para vivir esperando que mágicamente, el apuesto cazador se fije en ella.

Haberse resignado no impide que sienta una fuerte opresión en el pecho y unas ganas de gritar por la barbarie que cometieron con él.

— ¿Y qué sucedió con él? – Pregunta con voz ahogada, intentando disimular la desesperación que siente.

— Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark y Haymitch Abernathy intercedieron por él. Más bien por Katniss, que recibió un latigazo en la cara por ponerse en frente de Thread. El nuevo jefe. — Aclara al ver que Madge no comprende. — De todas formas el chico quedó muy lastimado. Lo han llevado a la casa de Katniss.

Madge suspira algo aliviada, aunque en realidad es una fachada para que su padre no lo note. Por dentro siente una tempestad. Siente indignación por lo que han hecho con Gale, cuyo único delito es negarse a ver a su familia morir de hambre. Siente miedo por las consecuencias que tendrá que afrontar Katniss, porque aunque su única amiga es una vencedora ello no la va a eximir del castigo. De hecho, teme que el castigo sea peor para ella.

Y siente terror porque se da cuenta que sus sentimientos por Gale Hawthorne no han desaparecido, si no que no han hecho más que aumentar.

Por fortuna su padre está tan triste que no nota su propia tristeza. Después de cenar se retira a su estudio. Siempre hace eso cuando algo lo desborda. Un accidente en las minas, muertos en las calles en pleno invierno, epidemias.

Es entonces cuando Madge toma la decisión.

Entrar al cuarto de sus padres es fácil, también lo es sacar de su armario algunos frascos de morfina. Su madre está acostada, perdida en la bruma a la que la llevan esos diminutos frasquitos. Toma solamente seis, porque teme que si se lleva más van a notarlo. Siempre puede regresar y llevarse otros.

Sale por la puerta trasera. Ni siquiera se molesta en no hacer ruido. Hay una tormenta de nieve, así que su padre ha permitido a Nyade regresar a su casa a estar con su familia. Sus padres están cada uno metido en su mundo; nadie puede escucharla.

Tampoco tiene que esconderse mientras camina rápidamente rumbo a la aldea de los vencedores. No hay un alma en las calles. Solamente ella, enfundada en un abrigo de piel que odia, pero que es lo suficientemente abrigado, y su cajita de morfina.

Solamente ella y sus sentimientos, tan tormentosos como el clima.

Le toma más tiempo de lo habitual llegar, aunque prácticamente corre por las calles. En sus manos, que queman por el frió ya que se le han olvidado los guantes, la pequeña caja con los frascos de morfina está empapada. Un rato más y el cartón comenzará a desintegrarse.

No importa, porque ya está en la puerta de la casa de Katniss. Es su madre quien abre la puerta, aunque Katniss, Prim, Haymitch y Peeta se ubican detrás, algo asustados, intentando ver quién es el visitante en medio de la tormenta.

Antes de que alguien pregunte da un paso al frente y le entrega la caja a Katniss.

— Es para tu amigo. — Le dice como si no supiera su nombre, como si no importara demasiado. — Son de mi madre, me ha dejado que los traiga. Dáselos, por favor.

Nota el desconcierto en todos los presentes, incluso el atisbo de molestia en el rostro de Katniss. Así que antes de que alguien haga algún comentario se da media vuelta y se marcha, perdiéndose nuevamente en la tormenta.

Llega a su casa con la convicción de haber hecho lo correcto, aunque probablemente en los días siguientes no se pueda levantar por la gripe.

Mientras se deja arrastrar por los tentáculos del sueño, los cuentos de hadas de Nyade regresan a su mente, junto con un pensamiento que la hace sonreír un poco.

 _Por primera vez, quizás, la princesa ha rescatado al valiente caballero._

Ya mañana recordará que los cuentos de hadas no existen.

* * *

 **Justo a tiempo!**

 **Fue uno de los más difíciles, espero que les guste el resultado :)**

 **Saludos!**


	8. Destino incierto

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto de los mini fics del foro El Diente de León. Personaje del mes de diciembre: Effie Trinket.**

* * *

8\. Destino incierto

Cuando Katniss suelta su flecha hacia el cielo la pantalla se pone negra y, por unos segundos, la sala entera queda en silencio. Luego, cuando aparece el sello del Capitolio y Caesar Flickerman anuncia que están experimentando algunos problemas técnicos los murmullos comienzan a elevarse, hasta resonar en toda la habitación.

Effie Trinket, sin embargo, permanece en silencio.

Con la delicadeza propia de una dama de su alcurnia deja la copa de vino blanco que estaba tomando en la mesa y se acerca a la pantalla más cercana, donde un grupo de hombres y mujeres importantes, los que casi siempre ofician como patrocinadores, discuten entre ellos. Ninguno nota su presencia y, si lo hacen, no les parece lo suficientemente importante como para detener su conversación. Effie alcanza a oír la última parte solamente, pero resulta suficiente para que se altere.

— No va a haber vencedor este año — dice un hombre de bigote poblado verde en un susurro, con voz nerviosa —. Los rumores dicen que no tendremos un ganador.

— ¿Rumores? — chilla una mujer indignada —. Rumores son que las incrustaciones de diamantes de Amber Adams son falsas; esto es una total certeza, querido. ¡Y yo que hacía apostado una buena cantidad y mi propiedad en la avenida dieciséis a que ganaba Katniss nuevamente! — suelta un suspiro y los otros le dan palmaditas en la espalda, de donde le salen unas pequeñas alas de color fucsia, haciéndola asemejar a un ángel, según su parecer. Luego la conversación sigue su rumbo y el tema más importante pasa a ser el rumor sobre las incrustaciones falsas de diamantes.

Effie se aleja de ellos, nerviosa. Se acomoda la peluca verde jungla dos veces sin prestar atención a las miradas escandalizadas que le dedican un grupo de mujeres y se pasea por el lujoso salón, angustiada y horrorizada a la vez.

En aquel lugar a nadie le importa realmente qué va a suceder con Katniss, Peeta o los demás vencedores. Lo único importante es el dinero perdido apostando por un vencedor que no existirá.

Si pudiera se escandalizaría, pero no le queda moral para ello.

Se despide de sus conocidos más por educación que por otra cosa y sale a la calle, donde el cielo despejado no da ningún indicio de que algo extraño está pasando y de que una tormenta se avecina. No hay ni un alma en la calle; todos deben estar pegados a sus pantallas intentando averiguar qué ha sucedido, esperando por noticias sobre la repentina interrupción de su programa favorito.

Es que para ellos es simplemente eso. Un programa para su entretenimiento. Y los tributos eso, tributos. Vencedores. Ídolos. Nunca personas.

No puede evitar recordar con cierta rabia y cierta sensación de culpa los años que ella pasó pensando lo mismo. Los años que pasó enviando a dos niños directamente a la muerte sin que le podría conseguir de primera mano antes que nadie o porque en el dos los tributos eran más honorables, y tenían muchas más chances de ser vencedores.

Apenas ha derramado unas lágrimas cuando un taxi finalmente pasa, y se detiene frente a ella. Le indica la dirección con voz apagada y se pierde mirando por la ventana. Sus modales están siendo pésimos, pero hoy no se siente de ánimo para conversar.

¿Qué pasará con Peeta y Katniss, a quienes internamente llama "sus niños"? ¿Y con Haymitch? ¿Realmente no va a haber vencedor? No es tanto tonta como para no darse cuenta de que algo importante está sucediendo, pero no sabe a ciencia cierta qué es. ¿Y Cinna y Portia? No los ha visto desde el día en que los chicos salieron rumbo a la arena, pero siente que algo malo está pasando. Quizás debería llamarlos en cuanto llegue a casa…

El taxi se detiene y el chofer sale para abrirle la puerta para que baje. No le presta demasiada atención hasta que desciende del auto, y se da cuenta que no está en su casa, la más modesta de las casitas de un barrio residencial. Indignada y asustada en partes iguales le chilla al conductor.

— ¡Oiga! ¿A dónde me ha traído?

Pero no tiene tiempo de decir nada más, porque el hombre la carga sin ninguna delicadeza y la lleva al interior del edificio como si fuera un saco de papas. Ella grita y se retuerce, pero la calle está desierta y no hay nadie quien la escuche. Sigue gritando mientras suben una escalera, pero el hombre no se detiene hasta llegar a una puerta en el tercer piso. Abre la puerta con una patada, la deposita en el suelo ignorando sus protestas y se va. Del otro lado de la puerta se oye el sonido del pestillo.

Se pone de pie y poco le importa que su peluca se haya caído. Intenta abrir la puerta de todas las formas que puede, pero ésta no cede. Frustrada, da una vuelta por el departamento, que resulta ser inmenso. No es feo, pero no está decorado propiamente. Se reprende mentalmente por pensar en ello.

Camina hasta la cocina y allí encuentra una nota pequeña, en un papel amarillo. La lee hasta cansarse buscándole un significado, buscando respuestas a las miles de preguntas que surgen en ese momento.

 _Va a estar segura en este lugar, señorita Trinket. Cuanto menos sepa mejor. Afuera corre peligro. La rebelión ha iniciado._

Aunque no entiende qué significa exactamente lo de la rebelión no puede evitar sentir miedo.

Su destino es incierto, al igual que el de Katniss, Peeta y Haymitch.

Lo único que espera es que estén a salvo.

* * *

 **Y así termina el año y esta recopilación de historias, con mi versión de lo que le sucede a Effie cuando la rebelión comienza. Decidí seguir la línea de Sinsajo, donde Effie recién aparece al final del libro y, según mi versión, Plutarch la encierra para que esté a salvo.**

 **Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este trayecto, espero que las historias les hayan gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto :)**


End file.
